Bright Purple Sky
by caah-s
Summary: Ao made the biggest mistake of his life by saving the life of the girl he loves. Will he be able to fix everything and have a normal life? Oneshot only.


**Hello everybody! This is my new fanfic about the manga Empty Boy/Kara no Shounen, it's a one shot only, so don't get your hopes too high. Thank you.  
I dedicate this to my dear friend Catarina! She loved the manga and made me write this, ha-ha 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own the manga, Fujitsuka Yuki does.  
One more thing: You don't have to read the manga to understand the story. However, I recommend, it's so cute **

"_Hey, won't you remember my name?"_

"_Eh?"_

That was her final answer and the confirmation that her memory was officially gone, along with my hopes. Damn, I shouldn't have touched her, but if I didn't she would be dead by now, and that wasn't something I would be proud of. Even with this terrible accident I wish I wouldn't lose her forever, we still could be friends again. At least that's what I hoped, deep down in my heart.

She stared at me with confusion in those big brown eyes. I couldn't look at them, they were too painful. Then I remembered everything we have done in those past months and the pain grew more and more. I couldn't stand another minute by her side without thinking about something sad. I decided to go home.

"I'm sorry…goodbye"

Actually I'm not so sure about what a home is anymore. Nobody remembers of me, just my mom's family. But what's the point in having a family if my own grandma hates me and thinks I am a freak and should be locked in some strange, dark and disgusting dungeon far away in the middle of the ocean? Yeah…my life is anything but perfect. Not even Shiro was there anymore. (the dog I took care some time ago, before he licked me and forgot everything about me)

Technically I call this place 'home' just by the fact that I have a bed to sleep, a fridge to keep my food cool, an oven to cook, a bathroom for my needs, a couch to take a nap and a TV to watch something stupid when I'm bored.

I entered my room and sat in my bed, gazing the little diary in my hands. She wrote everything, it was incredible. Someday I will find the guts to give it back to her and she will realize she was in love with me, and we will live happily ever after. Ha, how am I kidding? I can barely look at her; I would never find the courage to talk to her again. Not in this life, not when the risk of touching her; and consequently having her memory lost again, is still out there. No, not out there, but with me.

I didn't see the time pass at all. I started reading the pages filled with emotions and revelations of her words again and my head drifted away almost automatically. Thinking that much about her was definitely not a good thing, not for me. Slowly the pain and sadness were approaching me, each time faster. But there was something in those words, in her face; that I recalled so well, that had the capacity of making me feel good. Some part of me was happy, like I was complete once again. She had that power over me, and I had…Well, I had the power to make people's memory of me go away, by the lightest touch. I can't say it's a bad thing, but in certain cases it was awful. I had no family, no friends, not even a pet. But I'm still alive; I can live with this, I guess.

That's why I don't let anyone get close to me. Because I know that the result of this would be harmful for me, not for the person, he/she wouldn't remember of my face, or my name, nothing.

I checked my clock, it was late. Tomorrow I had to go to school, so I decided to sleep.

The sun was reflecting on my window, shining bright in the clear sky and making a sunray that came straight to my head, invading the pupils of my eyes, making me wake up from my dreams. The sky was certainly beautiful today and that brought her words closer to me, but I didn't care, I was starting to enjoy that.

I was a little late, but I stopped to look at the window and stare the sky for a moment. Dressing up faster than usual I went to school, peacefully.

There was nothing so special about that place; I never joined the classes anyway. I usually stayed at the garden or at the infirmary. I don't know why I don't like staying at home. I guess that I can find peace sitting by those places, fixing my look on something until I started to ponder about my life and everything that comes along with that. Today I decided to go to the garden and find a comfortable shadow below a big tree. The soft breeze going through my hair and all the other parts of my face was such an easement from everything that has happened to me lately. I wish I could make things right again, to take a simple medicine and make all those odd 'powers' go away, forever. I dream about the day that my life would be normal, like anyone else. Have a family, create one, raise my own children, have a pet, a lovely wife. That would be perfect; however, reality does not enlighten me with such privileges.

It was the break now, I could hear the noisy kids running and screaming through the corridors. I was still lost in thoughts and didn't realize that Akane was coming towards me, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey! You are that kid from yesterday right?"

"That's right"

She sat by my side under the tree and locked her eyes with mine.

"I wondered why you didn't show up for the classes. It's not good to keep ditching like that you know?"

She was pretty worried for a girl that I met yesterday, but I never really cared about that. If her intentions were good, that was all that matters to me.

I smiled and let a little laugh escape. I always forget that she is the same person, the only thing different is that she doesn't remembers of me. Silly thing, but made me a little more happy.

"Don't worry Akane, I will be fine" I broke our intense gaze and looked straight ahead.

"Wait…how do you know my name? I think I didn't tell you" She looked surprised, like I was something like a magician or a psych.

I caught myself blushing briefly now. Damn it, I can keep making those silly mistakes around her, she might get very suspicious. Thank god I have a little experience in creating excuses.

"I heard your friends calling you; I concluded that is your name, isn't it?" I was confident about myself that moment.

It was her turn to blush right now, and she looked so pretty with that flush of pink coming through her cheeks.

"Uh…sorry. You never told me your name; I don't want to call you 'boy' or other names" She stared at her own feet and the grass that showed up between them.

"My name is Ao" _Nice to meet you again, I thought._

So, that was like our friendship started again. The only difference was that this time, she didn't know about my secret, and if depended on me, she would never know. I did everything for her in the amount of time we spent together. I even showed up in a few classes, I thought I was going to be isolated and pretty lonely, but gladly she made me company all those times. She never asked anything about my odd personality and I appreciated that very much. I never liked people that kept asking me stuff about myself, I'm a reserved guy and I like being that way, thank you very much.

One of the days I appeared at the class the teacher gave us a project. Akane joined me and our theme was about the New Zealand (all the themes were about countries). When school was over we came to my house (I made her wait a few minutes outside to clean all the mess) and now we were discussing some details and searching on the internet for additional information.

I got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water; the weather was pretty hot lately, although I prefer the freezing cold. When I was back I spotted Akane writing in something that looked like a diary. However, it was familiar to me. At the moment I didn't realize why, but a few seconds later the puzzle was finished. It was the same diary that she wrote all that stuff about me and our meetings. Same colour, same size, she was even using the same pen!

I scanned the room with my eyes looking for the old diary, I found it at the top of my bureau, next to my bed, on the opposite side that Akane was. It would be a big mess if she picked up the wrong diary.

It was getting late and she had to leave. When she was going towards the door of my room she tripped in one pair of my sneakers (size 10, hard to pass unperceived) and all the things that were inside her bag went flying across the room. I was going to be polite and help her with her things but with the blink of an eye she was standing in front on me, looking like nothing ever happened.

She went home, and I was lonely again. I'm not overreacting and being melodramatic, she was everything I had and I never want to lose her again.

The next day I decided to stay home, I wasn't feeling well; I think the cheese I ate yesterday was rotten. Too bad for me. It wasn't a common habit to go to the supermarket and buy something fresh and nice to eat, just in some big emergency. Usually I took advantage of the people that worked at the café, and of course that I use my powers to get that kindness in response. I have to say; sometimes this isn't a bad thing at all. I know it's not right; it may be even against the law, but I still do it, I don't care.

It was around 3 o'clock when I heard a light knock on my door. I opened a little to see who was there and I found Akane pacing furiously in the front yard.

"Hey Ak-

"You are an idiot! Jerk! Selfish bastard! How could you do this to me?" She was hitting my chest very hard while she spoke those words with each punch.

I held her by the shoulders and shook as a tentative to calm her down

"STOP! Akane, take it easy, go inside and tell me what it's going on" She ran inside and I closed the door.

"Now take a seat, breathe deeply and tell me"

I was trying to hide my anger. The girl comes bursting into my house, talking nonsense words and yelling like crazy at me and I have to remain calm? Sorry, that's not me.  
She did as I asked and took something out of her purse, it was that diary again. And then, it hit me like an anvil falling directly on my head. When she fell yesterday, she accidentally picked up the wrong diary, that was the only answer I could think about now, and if my suspicions were confirmed, I was in a very bad situation.

"Oh…" I was incapable of saying anything else; the words didn't want to come.

"I suppose you are smart enough to know what I'm talking about Ao" At least she wasn't that mad anymore.

"Akane I'm-

"Don't. You are just going to make this tougher than it is"

She left though the front door, without any more words leaving her mouth.

I can't believe it, how stupid was I? I shouldn't have kept that diary; I should have got rid of it while I still had time. Now it was too late, and everything was ruined. She would ignore me forever, and I lost her again. I felt tears running down my face; it was such a terrible sensation, like someone was tearing my heart out of my chest, that pain of emptiness taking over me again and again. I couldn't take it; it was too much for a human being to handle. She was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. I wish I had said to her everything I thought about her, about her eyes, her hair, her bittersweet perfume that I loved so much. I loved everything about her. I was in love with her, once again. Seems like I'm having a déjà-vu. Or spinning on a giant wheel, without taking a break to breathe.

I found myself lost in thoughts; my mind was working in a desperate way. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. The next thing I remember was the floor beneath my feet, and then I blacked out.

When I woke up it was raining but it felt like it was morning already. I had a massive headache annoying me a lot. I took a pill hoping to get better soon.

Weeks past by and I was slowly forgetting her (like it was possible). It was a Friday, and I found myself at the school's garden, sitting under the same tree, that now was very wet, because of the heavy rain that was pouring down. It was a normal day of school for the others, I never cared about it.

Through the glass you could see the children painting something, they seemed so…happy. Like nothing in the world could bring them down. I wish I could be like them, such a free spirit. I felt so trapped sometimes, like it was just me in the whole world. Besides the sad words, it was true, I had nothing.

Almost unnoticeable Akane was by my side, and I remembered the day I met her again. It seemed like we were childhood friends, it was pretty funny. She opened her mouth to speak and the sound of her words slowly hit my ears

"So…if you touch anything, it will forget everything about you?" I could notice that she still hoped that it was all a dream, and she would find herself lying on her comfortable bed.

"I always knew you were a smart girl" I smiled, but afraid of staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about how I acted"

"I should be saying this you know? I was stupid; I should have told you before"

She took off something of her pocket, I couldn't see, but I found her kneeled in front of me with that thing in her hand. She threw it on my lap.

"Put this on, don't ask"

It was a pair of gloves, very harm and black. I did as she told me, and looked at her one more time.

"Now promise something" She took my hands in hers and I shivered. No one ever touched me like that before. It was so warm, and good.

"Don't ever leave me again"

I could see the tears coming down her face; I caressed her cheeks with my thumbs, whipping the tears away. I wish I could kiss her now, but I was glad that at least I could touch her and we could be together once again.

**I must say, I loved writing this fanfic, I hope all of you liked too! Thank you and review :D  
It's so sad that is a one-shot, but I didn't resist, I love happy endings *-*  
Just for you to get the title: Akane = bright red; Ao = blue and the sky is the sky**

**Adios! Goodbye! See you all on my next fanfic!  
**


End file.
